


Noche Roja

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Books)
Genre: Book!Fishlegs, Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Esa noche se supone solo se divertirían, verían unas películas, y celebrarían Halloween sin salir de casa a pedir dulces.' AU</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>How to train your dragon/Como entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a Cressida Crowel y la película a Dreamworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche Roja

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participó, y es fue mi primera respuesta, en el Reto #9; Reto de Halloween del grupo de Facebook Caldo Toothcup para el Alma
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> -Muerte de varios personajes
> 
> -Lenguaje soez
> 
> -Tortura no explicita
> 
> Los personajes son de Cressida Crowel, yo solo aporto la idea

 

**Noche Roja**

_''No culpes a las películas de terror. Las películas no crean psicópatas... Sólo los hace más creativos''_

_Scream (Película)_

Cubre su boca y cierra los ojos. Trata de no sollozar, de dejar de llorar, pero es imposible. Sorbe su nariz y con su mano libre limpia sus lágrimas. Esa noche se supone solo se divertirían, verían unas películas, y celebrarían Halloween sin salir de casa a pedir dulces. Todo por no querer comprar disfraces. Incluso apagaron todas las luces para que ningún niño molestase.

Solo era eso. Ver películas. Aunque más que verlas estaban todos acurrucados junto a sus parejas, mimándose de la manera más discreta para no molestar a los otros. No entiende como paso. De un momento a otro la televisión se apagó y las ventanas estallaron.

—¿Dónde estás corderito? —canturrea una profunda voz desde el otro lado de la puerta del armario. Se abraza más y trata de no hacer ruido, no llamar la atención hacía él—. Vamos corderito, no te haré daño.

Cierra más fuerte los ojos y niega para sí mismo.

—Vamos, vamos. Sólo quiero tu preciosa piel mi lindo corderito. ¿Serás tan difícil como el cerdo asqueroso?

No puede más y un sollozo escapa de su garganta. Sabe que él le escucho cuando los pasos se detienen. Puede imaginar la sádica sonrisa en sus labios rojos, los dientes manchados, carne entre ellos.

—Y soplare y soplare, dijo el lobo —su risa maníaca le provoca arcadas, mas sollozos. Es su fin, lo sabe.

La puerta es abierta con violencia y su cuerpo cae hacía atrás. Sus ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto, se encuentran con los ojos verdes de su verdugo, el cabello rojo desparramado por el rostro ensangrentado.

—Te encontré —con un movimiento rápido sostiene su cuello y lo alza con ridícula facilidad. Abre la boca, trata de gritar o tomar aire, cualquier cosa, pero su garganta es comprimida con furia—. Mira nada más, estás hecho un asco. Dime, ¿Qué le viste a ese cerdo? —la pregunta es totalmente irónica, pero no puede evitar sentirse ofendido.

Otra carcajada, ignora la mirada furiosa de los ojos azules y los arañazos y patadas en un intento de escapar. Le suelta dejándole caer al suelo, pero antes de que el joven logre estabilizarse enreda sus gruesos dedos en el rubio cabello. Le jala con fuerza y, satisfecho al constatar que no se soltara, le arrastra fuera de la habitación.

—¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Maldito hijo de perra! —Grita, más por desesperación que por verdadero enojo. A nadie le gusta recibir la muerte, y menos de la manera atroz en que seguro se le otorgará. El hombre pelirrojo solo ríe.

Bajan las escaleras, todo su cuerpo grita por el dolor que esto le causa, más aun cuando el hombre lo arroja al centro de la sala, ningún mueble a la vista, las luces encendidas. Pero un olor profundo y nauseabundo está más que presente. Alza la vista y le cuesta no gritar. Intenta levantarse pero su cuerpo se dobla, sucumbe a una arcada que le hace devolver todos los dulces y las palomitas acarameladas.

A pocos pasos de él, los ojos marrones y vacíos de su novio le miran, la mandíbula desencajada, parte de la piel de su rostro arrancada y la garganta destrozada a puros mordiscos.

Su estómago queda completamente vacío y cae de rodillas de nuevo. Se arrastra hasta el cuerpo de su amado y lo abraza sollozando con fuerza. Ignora la sangre, el olor a vómito, el olor a muerte. Lo ignora todo y se hunde en su dolor.

—Me dejaste imbécil —le reclama al cadáver golpeándole—. Y nunca me dijiste que me amabas estúpido.

El pelirrojo rueda los ojos, chasquea la lengua y se acerca. Le jala con fuerza del cabello separándolo del moreno y vuelve a alzarlo.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¿Por qué mataste a Snotlout? —el rubio grita, histérico, trata de soltarse nuevamente, patea y golpea al pelirrojo pero no obtiene ninguna reacción.

—Porque puedo, y porque quise —sonríe y lo lanza hacia el sofá—. Y ahora, ahí otra cosa que quiero —dice, lame sus labios y se sube sobre él, las enormes manos le recorren por encima de la ropa.

El rubio se paraliza, palidece. Los dientes del pelirrojo se clavan en su garganta, sus manos se deslizan bajo su polera. Su cuerpo no reacciona. No puede creer que vaya a ser violado. Violado y asesinado. Cierra los ojos y gira la cabeza, su cerebro hundido en la imagen de su Snotlout, los músculos no le responden, no puede hacer más que quedarse ahí.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le hace abrir los ojos. Ambos miran allí, donde la figura de un joven de su edad les mira, las gafas casi callándose de la punta de su nariz.

—¡Fishlegs! —El rubio es el primero en reaccionar, sus ojos brillan esperanzados—. Fishlegs no te quedes ahí, ¡ayúdame!

Pero el joven moreno no parece reaccionar. Ladea la cabeza, acomoda sus gafas y parpadea. Suspira, un gesto resignado, y agita la cabeza.

—Te dejo solo unos pocos minutos y haces un desastre —dice con voz suave, para nada afectado por el asqueroso olor o los cadáveres desperdigados. El rubio mira del uno al otro, confundido, más que aterrado.

—Tardabas, me aburría. Quería hacer de esto una película, de las que te gustan —justifica el pelirrojo, levantándose. Camina hasta el moreno y pasa los brazos por su cintura de manera posesiva. Muerde su cuello y amasa sus nalgas de una manera tan obscena que debería ser ilegal—. Pero ya estás aquí, ¿te dejo a éste o me encargo yo?

—Está bien Dagur, diviértete —le sonríe con adoración, le besa mordiendo sus labios.

El rubio los mira sin poder creerlo. Paralizado por el shock, no reacciona, Dagur rasga su cuello con una navaja, la atmósfera había sido rota.

Mientras la sangre cae a borbotones por la herida, y la vida se le escapa en ahogados jadeos, lo último que ve es a Fishlegs enredándose al tal Dagur, comiéndose el uno al otro a besos.

Luego, oscuridad.

* * *

 

**PSD: Es un Book!Fishlegs**


End file.
